


Melida-Daan Drabbles

by mneiai



Series: Melida-Daan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Jedi bashing, M/M, Melida/Daan, Politics, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Drabbles set in universes where Obi-Wan stayed on Melida/Daan (or at least stayed in contact with them)
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine
Series: Melida-Daan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823854
Comments: 56
Kudos: 797
Collections: Melida/Daan





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series won't necessarily be set in the same universe as Everybody Needs Luck, but some may end up being used or similar events may happen.
> 
> I debated putting these in my other Star Wars drabble work, but decided to group all the Melida-Daan stuff together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an index of the drabbles in this work to make it easier to navigate once there are more of them.

Chapter Two: New Senators are mentored by experienced ones. Gen.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Sheev Palpatine

Chapter Three: Reluctantly, regretfully, they realize they need an inside man in the Order. ENL AU.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Mace, Qui-Gon, Yoda

Chapter Four: Jango could remember the first time he saw Obi-Wan and thought _he’s beautiful_. Jango/Obi-Wan (ENL Future AU)  
Characters: Jango, Obi-Wan


	2. Palpatine Gen (Senator Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Senators are mentored by experienced ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a riff on Senator Obi-Wan. Presuming he stayed on Melida/Daan, Qui-Gon never came back to help (for one reason or another), and he's stayed away from Jedi since.

It was not unheard of for Senators to manipulate which of the Junior Senators they mentored. Bribery and nepotism ran rampant in the Republic, after all, and was easily overlooked by most in power. 

No one suspected that Palpatine had manipulated the placement of his current mentee, of course--for as little as they thought of Naboo, it far outranked Melida-Daan on any scale. But he had long kept track of all the Jedi who left the Order and this one might intrigue him the most, despite how unimpressive he had looked in the Jedi records. 

And if Senator Obi-Wan proved to be of little use or interest, there were so many ways to remove him.

***

Except the boy was _exceptional_. Intelligent, perceptive, and with strong shields that showed he had continued his study of the Force after leaving the Jedi. Charming, as well, and Palpatine found himself giving in more often than nought simply because he saw no reason to hold back.

If he gave Obi-Wan small glimpses of his own Force presence, confusing his mind with wisps of the Dark, well, the boy had a great well of untapped anger that could only benefit from it.

For all he was young, and only recently arrived at the Senate, he was technically the Senior Senator for his planet. His voice added to certain proposals was benefiting Palpatine's plans more than he'd thought. The more soft-hearted of his fellow legislators often folding on issues they would have otherwise fought simply because of the boy's adorable smiles and tragic backstory.

Not that Obi-Wan was a simple pawn. He soaked up every piece of knowledge he could gain, coming to Palpatine often enough that many knew to come to the Naboo offices if searching for him. 

The first time a Jedi had shown up to speak with Obi-Wan, he had hidden there for a whole day. His fear-anger-outrage had been a welcome balm to Palpatine's own annoyance at a vote that had not gone his way. He fed those emotions, feeling the way the Dark embraced Obi-Wan already, even as unacknowledged as it was.

He did not think he'd make this one an apprentice--certainly he had no reason to hurry his own death on by choosing someone as devious and politically minded as Obi-Wan was proving as his eventual killer--but that didn't mean he didn't want to see him as a Sith.

It was so easy to give Obi-Wan suggestions for ways to limit the Jedi Order's power, their status. Working together, a proposal there, an amendment there, seemingly unconnected for anyone unaware of his mentorship, soon the Jedi were little more than the Senate's pets. It was delicious.

***

When Palpatine became Chancellor, no one was surprised at Melida-Daan's elevated influence. Winning Obi-Wan's favor was seen as a way to gain the Chancellor's ear and Obi-Wan ruthlessly took advantage of that for beneficial trade agreements and greater system influence. 

After years of working with the young man, Palpatine knew well that he'd do anything for his adopted planet--even Fall. Once his plots were fully underway, he would take full advantage of that.


	3. Jedi!Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reluctantly, regretfully, they realize they need an inside man in the Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of Everybody Needs Luck where most of the early setup/alliances happen, but with Obi-Wan returning to the Jedi instead of taking up a formal place in the government (as far as anyone off Melida-Daan knows).
> 
> Also, and I'll say this on my other fics when I remember to, but thanks for all the comments! This fandom is soooo nice I can't even. Feel free to come talk to me through asks (messages) or whatever on my tumblrs! [melida-daan](https://melida-daan.tumblr.com) is specifically for melida-daan stuff and [manyangledone](https://manyangledone.tumblr.com) is my personal.

After he'd set everything in place on Melida-Daan, once Cerasi and Nield were in agreement, they called for the Jedi.

Specifically requesting anyone _but_ Qui-Gon Jinn.

The three of them knew, as much as it broke their hearts, that having Obi-Wan inside the Order would give them information they might not get otherwise. And he would stay in contact, they all promised that.

***

Even though it wasn't Qui-Gon who brought him back, of course he was there in the landing platform, waiting in front of the crowd of curious onlookers. Obi-Wan allowed himself a long-suffering sigh before disembarking. 

"Obi-Wan--"

"Whatever you have to say, Master Jinn, I do not want to hear it," his tone was placid to the point of being condescending, he knew, one that had infuriated Anakin.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. "Padawan, you chose to stay--"

"As a thirteen year old to fight a civil war?" He walked by him, pretending he wasn't worth his time. "You're three for three for losing padawans now, Master Jinn. I think that says more about you than me."

All around them were whispers, shock and interest rumbling through the Force. Obi-Wan kept his face perfectly serene, the image of an accomplished master in a fourteen year old's body, and pointedly did not let himself care. Years of them whispering behind his back about Anakin helped with that.

It didn't take him long at all to reach the members of the Council who had come to greet him. Mace was already making that face he got, when can staring at too many painful shatterpoints, and so Obi-Wan addressed himself fully to him.

"Masters."

"...Padawan Kenobi," Mace seemed unsure what to call him. "You did not return to become Qui-Gon's Padawan?"

"No, Master. I returned because in two decades I will _still_ be the most accomplished general in the Order, and you will _need_ me."

"Know this, you do?"

He glanced at Yoda, raising an eyebrow. There was very little of the young padawan he'd been left in him now, he knew. For most, fighting in a civil war at such a young age would be seen as the reason, but he knew Yoda would wonder.

"It was never the Living Force that was my specialty, former great-grandmaster."

There was almost a flinch at that and Obi-Wan remembered how much Yoda had pushed him at Qui-Gon. He wished he could celebrate the ruination of _that_ plot, that he was no longer just a pawn, but was already walking a line.

Mace cleared his throat. "Judging by what I'm seeing...I might even believe you, Padawan. But this seems like a topic more for the Council chambers than a landing platform."

He inclines his head in silent agreement, waiting for them to lead the way. As they did, he used the Force to observe those around him--his friends were there, grief tight in his throat at the feeling of them. He sent a wave of pleasant acknowledgement at them, Bant the quickest on the uptake to return the feeling, but the others following.

His memories of the present, his connection to it, was clearer here. 

He wouldn't let that stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly just wanted to do BAMF!Obi-Wan insulting Qui-Gon in public.


	4. Jango/Obi (One-sided) ENL Future AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango could remember the first time he saw Obi-Wan and thought _he’s beautiful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has **SPOILERS** for Everybody Needs Luck!
> 
> This is a _possible_ future interlude. I have many potential places I'm taking this fic to and haven't finalized it yet. This is years and years in the future from where the fic is right now.

Jango could remember the first time he saw Obi-Wan and thought _he’s beautiful_. 

They hadn’t seen each other in over a year, Jango busy on Mandalore consolidating power and Obi-Wan on Coruscant playing Senator. And then, with barely enough warning for him to mentally prepare, there was Obi-Wan on Manda’yaim as one of the representatives from the Republic.

That wasn’t the exact moment, though he’d noticed how Obi-Wan’s hair caught the sunlight, how he moved with the grace of a dancer next to the clodding older Senators around him, with the will of a fighter.

No, it was the attack that did it. A few members of one of the remaining Death Watch cells deciding to make trouble for Jango by killing off some Republic officials under his protection. And Obi-Wan was there, beside him, blaster in hand as they moved with ease over the field of battle like they’d done it all their lives.

He’d looked over, once it was over, took in the battle-lust in Obi-Wan’s eyes, the flush of his cheeks, the slight streak of blood that probably wasn’t his running through his messy hair, and that was the moment. 

He thought, from the way the flush darkened on those pale cheeks when their gazes had locked, that Obi-Wan knew what he felt.

The very first time he’d ever met Obi-Wan, he’d thought, _I wish this boy could be my son, that I could raise him as Mando’ad and see him rise to be Mand’alor someday._ Now he realized that boy was gone, grown away and replaced by a man just as impressive. One he certainly didn’t want to _adopt_ , although he ached to bring him into his family, still.

Obi-Wan would always feel responsible for Melida-Daan, he knew, and would never leave his people behind. But Melida-Daan didn’t have to be part of the Republic and if Obi-Wan was the spouse of the Mand’alor...he’d still be responsible for all the planets within their Empire.

They wouldn’t come without a fight, but the fight didn’t have to cause any deaths. If he took the sector, if he came in force, they were no fools--they’d kneel.


End file.
